The present invention relates generally to an alarm testing arrangement and more particularly to an arrangement which can readily and reliably be operated by a single individual and to a method of testing the alarm system, again by a single individual.
A typical alarm system will include a main alarm panel which houses the required circuitry for operating the system. This circuitry may be referred to as the alarm activation circuit. The system will also typically include one or more main alarms, for example an audio alarm and possibly a visual alarm located in the vicinity of the alarm panel, possibly directly in the panel. In addition, a plurality of remote sensors, for example heat sensors, smoke sensors or the like, would be located at various points in the area of surveillance. Where this area comprises a large building or even an entire complex, the sensors could and would be located great distances from one another and great distances from the main alarm panel.
In operation, if one of the remote sensors should activate, i.e., respond to heat, smoke or the like within its own area of surveillance, it automatically activates the main alarm activation circuit which, in turn, activates the main alarm or alarms. In other words, once the sensor is activated, it causes the alarm circuit to function in the manner required to activate the alarm or alarms. The main alarms at the main alarm panel will remain activated until it is manually deactivated or automatically deactivated by appropriate circuitry. In the typical alarm system, once the alarm circuit is activated and subsequently deactivated, it must be manually reset for further operation. This is generally provided for by a switch at the alarm panel.
In the past, testing of an alarm system of the type just described has generally required two individuals. One individual would station himself by the main alarm panel and the other individual would go out to the remote sensors and one by one activate the sensors. Each time the sensor is activated, the individual stationed at the panel would see whether activation of the sensor activates the alarm circuit and main alarm and if it does this information would be passed to his partner at the remote sensor and, at the same time, he would manually reset the alarm circuitry so that the next sensor in line could be tested. An audio transmitter/receiver unit, for example a walkie talkie setup, could be used to provide communication between the two individuals.
An obvious drawback in the testing method just described is that it requires two people. Another drawback resides in the fact that each time a remote sensor is activated, activating the main alarm, particularly the main audio alarm, this alarm remains activated until the individual stationed at the panel deactivates it. Where a large number of sensors need to be tested, the repetitious sounding of the alarm or alarms could be and probably would be a large nuisance to the people working in the surrounding areas, particularly if the alarm system is in a hospital, school or office area.
As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention provides both an arrangement for and a method of testing an alarm system of the type described above without the drawbacks just discussed. This testing can be carried out by a single individual in a reliable and economical manner and in no more time than has been required heretofore. In addition, the testing can be carried out with minimal nuisance noise from the main alarm if any at all.